Power supplies are used in a number of different applications. For example, power supplies can transfer power from a source to an end device. Current power supplies are used to transfer power from a vehicle battery to an end device. These power supplies can be prone to damage by various contaminants interfering with components of the power supply. Additionally, these power supplies can be difficult to use given a location of outlets as well as provide safety hazards during operation of devices that draw power from the power supply.
Furthermore, in military applications and in particular military vehicles, a power source can require a specialized connection. One such connection is referred to as the NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) slave connection found in military vehicles. The NATO slave connection includes a specialized connector and receptacle that were developed to become a standard for military vehicles across several NATO countries. Current NATO slave receptacles found in military vehicles are adapted to provide, in some instances, 24 volts of direct current from a battery. While connecting NATO compatible connectors/devices to the NATO slave receptacle can be straightforward, connecting other devices directly to a vehicle battery and providing power to these devices can be expensive and cumbersome. For example, a United States military vehicle would have to go through an expensive and time consuming modification process in addition to administrative constraints in modifying the vehicle. Additionally, the modification process can be prone to errors and subsequent damage to equipment.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.